Brainana
Brainana is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 6 to play, and has 3 /3 . It has the Amphibious trait, and its ability resets the zombie hero's counter to 0 only for the turn it is played when played. Its zombie counterpart is Ra Zombie. Origins It is based on the banana, an edible fruit, botanically a berry, produced by several kinds of large herbaceous, flowering plants in the genus Musa. Its name is a portmanteau of "brain," referring to its ability and head, and "banana", the real-life plant this is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Banana Plant *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Ability: When played:' The Zombie Hero loses their Brains. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description In this case, "brain drain" is a good thing. Update history Update 1.4.14 * *Tribe change: Fruit Plant → Banana Plant Strategies With Brainana has low stats for a high-cost plant. This means that this plant is used not because of its stats, but because of its ability. While its ability may seem very powerful, remember that since zombies play their fighters before plants do, Brainana's ability only prevents your opponent from playing tricks. Therefore, it is better to play it in the late-game, as your opponent gets more brains for tricks. Brainana does not synergize well with Black-Eyed Pea, as the latter cannot be boosted due to Brainana making your opponent unable to play tricks. However, it is very effective against a trick-based deck, as you are shutting down the main power source. Brainana also guarantees the safety of low-health plants, as your opponent cannot play tricks to destroy them after they are played. It can also be played to simply guard an aquatic lane, as it has the Amphibious trait. Rarely, there is a chance that Seedling may transform into Brainana. In that case, Brainana resets your opponent's brain counter to 0 before the "Zombies Play" phase, meaning that your opponent cannot play their fighters or tricks, unless there are Gentleman Zombies which give extra brains at the start of the "Zombie Tricks" phase. Therefore, it is wise to destroy them using tricks or bonus attacks. Against There are not many ways to counter its ability unless you have Gentleman Zombies on the field, which give you brains at the start of the "Zombie Tricks" phase. However, do remind that Brainana only prevents you from playing tricks, and you can still play fighters. If you are a hero, you can play Ra Zombie to prevent Brainana from being played. However, it can only do so on turns 6 and 7, unless there are Flag Zombies on the field to reduce its cost. Stat-wise, Brainana has low stats for its cost, so it's not that threatening, but it can cause you trouble due to it having the Amphibious trait, as well as being immune to Rolling Stone, Weed Spray, and Rocket Science. Gallery Brainana_PvZH_1.4.14.png|Brainana's statistics HD-Brainana.png|HD Brainana BrainCard.png|Card BEffect.png|Brainana activating its ability Brainana Attack.png|Brainana attacking DedBrainana.png|Destroyed Brainana Citron_Ally_Pack_Promotion.jpg|Brainana on Citron's Ally Pack DAB.png|Brainana in Rose's pack Old IMG 0169-1-.png|Brainana's old statistics Trivia *It is one of the five plants based on bananas, the other four being Bananasaurus Rex, Banana Tree, Banana Launcher and Banana from Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. *It bears a resemblance to Megamind's head, and also some heads in Murderous Maths. *Despite a banana being botanically a berry, it is not classified as a plant. See also *Ra Zombie Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Super-rare plants Category:Fruit cards Category:Amphibious plants Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Banana cards